


You Know Who I Am, Right?

by LaceyS



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyS/pseuds/LaceyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asansörden çıkagelen sarışın evrende büyük çapta bir çatlak olduğunu söylediğinde ortalık karışır...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Who I Am, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Not 1: Tamamen 405'e fanfiction yazabiliyor muyum, mantığıyla başladığım deneme amaçlı bir hikayeydi bu. Bu yüzden bazı acemilikler görülebilir ancak yazarken oldukça zevk aldığım söylenebilir.  
> Not 2: Yazmaya başladığım tarih itibariyle Naun'un Loret'inin geldiği noktanın biraz sonrasındayız.

Genç kadın içinde bulunduğu asansörün kapısı açılırken derin bir nefes alır, kendisini gireceği ortama hazırlar, neden her seferinde kendisinin seçildiğini sorgularken en azından favori adamını göreceği için biraz mutlu, gülümseyerek ileri adımını atar, her zamanki gibi alarmların sesini duyarken favori adamı elleri cebinde ilerleyerek genç kadının karşısına geçer. 

" Merhaba, James."

James kendisine gülümseyen kadına öylece bakar, sonra dönerek birilerinin şu alarmı susturmasını söylerken birileri onu duymuş olmalı, alarm anında kesilir ve James yeniden kadına dönerek kaşlarını kaldırır. Genç kadın James'i bu hareketiyle ne demek istediğini bilecek kadar tanıyor, iç çekerek konuşur.

" Beni tanımıyorsun, değil mi?"

James zeka pırıltısına başını sallayarak cevap verir.

" Tanımam mı gerekiyor?"

Genç kadın bir an başını bir yerlere vurmak ister gibi dursa da hemen toparlar ve gülümseyerek buğulu yeşil gözlerini James'in gözlerine diker.

" Rose'un gerçekten ilginç bir espri anlayışı var."

James, ailesinin en yeni üyesinin adıyla karşısındaki sarışını tekrar süzer, Daren ve Brad’in neden Nadera’ya gitmek için bu haftayı seçtiğini düşünerek içini çekip sorar.

" Gelecekteki karım olduğunu söylemeyeceksin, değil mi?"

Genç kadın gülerek elini kaldırıp boş parmağını gösterir ve ekler.

" İnan biz çift olamayacak kadar farklı evrenlerdeniz."

James gözlerini devirir, gerçekten çok şaşırdığını ilan ederken asansörden gelenlere alışmış bir evren başkanı olarak muhabbetin bir yere gitmediğinin farkında konuşur.

" Bak, hangi yıldan ne için geldiğini bilmediğim sarışın afet... Bir dakika içinde bana neler olduğunu anlatmaya başlamazsan ne kadar farklı bir evrende olduğunu çok iyi anlayacaksın."

Genç kadın bunu tekrar yaşadığına inanamıyor, geri döndüğünde Rose'dan bunun hesabını sorması gerektiğini aklının bir köşesine not ederek Nex'i işaret eder.

" Nex, sen ve ben... Daha fazlası değil."

James onun ne istediğini anlamış, kaşını kaldırarak sırıtıp nedenini sorduğunda genç kadın sabırlı, içini çekerek cevaplar.

" Bunu çok duyduğunu biliyorum, James ama bu önemli. Gerçekten önemli. Nex ve sen... Daha fazlası değil."  
" Sana neden güvenmeliyim?"

Genç kadın Nex'i göstererek onun kendisine bir kez gerçek anlamda bakmasının neden sadece üçünün olması gerektiğini cevaplayacağını söyler, James ilgiyle Nex'e dönerken Nex de şaşırmış, genç kadına bu kez farklı bir gözle bakmayı dener, gördüğü her neyse gözlerinin büyümesine neden olmuş, James'e başıyla onay verir, James köprüsüne döner.

" O halde herkes işinin başına. Duyulması gereken bir şey olduğunda size duyuracağımdan emin olabilirsiniz."

Sarışın afet istediğini elde etmiş, James'i beklemeden dönüp toplantı odasına yürüdüğünde James onun daha önce de bu koridorlarda yürüdüğünü anlamış, kadın hakkında bildiklerine bunu da ekler, Nex'i de yanına alarak kadının peşinden gider. 

*****

" Adım Nastia Cardel."  
" Cardel? Bizden değil."

Genç kadın gülerek James'e bakıp başını iki yana sallar.

" Benim geldiğim yerde siz diye bir şey yok. Hiçbiriniz yoksunuz."

James buna benzer durumları daha önce de yaşamış, hatta kendisi evren sonlandırmış bir evren başkanı sessizce genç kadına bakmaya devam eder, Nex ise arkasına yaslanmış, sesini çıkarmadan genç kadını izler.

" Bak, James. Öncelikle anlaşalım. Benden diğer gelenler gibi sana kapsül sunmamı ya da geleceği her ayrıntısıyla anlatmamı bekleme. Öyle bir şey olmayacak. Çünkü benim geldiğim yerin seninle bir ilgisi yok."  
" O zaman niye geldin?"

Genç kadın mantıklı soruyla Nex'e dönüp gülümser ve gelmediğini gönderildiğini söyler. James onun nasıl bir şey olduğunu sorduğunda Nastia favorisine dönüp iç çekerek açıklar.

" Şöyle ki sen nasıl benim burada olmamdan rahatsızsan ben de aynı derece rahatsızım. Ama Rose'u kıramadığım için benden bir yere gitmemi istediğinde giderim. Ki bu da genelde senin evrenin oluyor, James."  
" Hepimiz ölüyoruz, Rose yaşıyor ve sen de onu kıramadığın için kalkıp buraya mı geliyorsun?"

Nastia elini hızla masanın üzerinden geçirip bir kağıt yaratırken elini yukarı çevirdiğinde de yoktan bir kalem var etmiş, kağıt üzerinde anlatmaya başlamadan önce kurallarını koyar. 

" Beni kesmeden dinlemeni istiyorum. Soruların varsa, lütfen, bittiğinde sor, James. Ki bunu daha önce bir kere daha yaptım, ne kadar çok sorun olabileceğini biliyorum. Bitirmeden sorduğunda ilerleme kaydedemiyoruz. Anlatabildim mi? Ah, ayrıca konuyla alakasız sorularını da cevaplamamayı bir şekilde öğrendim. Bu yüzden sadece anlattıklarıma odaklan, olur mu?"

James sabırsızlıkla elini sallayarak devam etmesini belirttiğinde de gülümseyerek anlatmaya başlar.

" Benim geldiğim yer, senin evreninin geleceğindeki herhangi bir zaman değil, James."

James ağzını açıp bir kırıktan mı geldiğini sormak üzereyken Nastia'nın bakışıyla susup onun devam etmesini bekler.

" Herhangi bir zaman değil, James. Bir kırık, farklı bir düzlem, başka bir boyut... Geldiğim yer tamamen başka bir evren. Senin evreninin bittiği noktada benim evrenim başladı. Ben bir sonraki oluşumum."

James, göz ucuyla Nex'e bakıp onun itiraz etmeden merakla Nastia'ya baktığını görür, sesini çıkarmamaya devam ederken Nastia istediği tepkiyi almayı başarmış, biraz da James'i tanıdığından nereden devam etmesi gerektiğini biliyor, anlatmaya devam eder.

" Evren vücuda büründüğünde, yani Nex geldiğinde, oluşan bir çatlağı arıyorum ve bu, buraya ilk gelişim değil. Aslında gelecekte birkaç kere daha geldim. Ve genelde de ilk gelişimden sonraki zamanlara giderim. Böylece sen beni tanıdığın için işim daha kolay olur. Ama bu kez ya Rose'un espri anlayışından ya da gerçekten aradığımız çatlağı bulduğundan daha gerideki bir zamana gönderilmişim."  
" Nasıl bir çatlak? Ve sen kaç kere geldin?"

Nastia, artık dayanamayan James'e kaşını kaldırarak kuralları hatırlatırken Nex'i göstererek açıklamaya başlar.

" Evren, sonsuz bir boşluk ve her geçen gün daha da genişliyor. Doğal olarak bazen küçük çaplı çatlakları oluyor, bunlar da genelde ana düzlemdekiler tarafından farkında olunmadan kapatılıyor. Düzlem gidişatını pek etkilemiyor. Sen sona gelmiş bir evreni sonlandırmamakta ısrar edip bir cep evren yarattığında Rose da sizi ana düzleme getirebilmek ve evreni yeniden oluşturabilmek için Wesley'le iş birliği yaparak bu evrende bir çatlak açmak zorunda kaldı. Normalde küçük bir çatlak olacaktı ve siz farkında olmadan işleri yoluna koyacaktınız. Ancak hesapta olmayan bir şey oldu. Nex, önünüzdeki büyük sorun için sana destek olmak ve bir kez daha sonlanmamak için bir bedene büründü. Fakat her ne kadar siz bin yıllar yaşamış gibi hissetseniz de öyle bir şey yok. Geleceğinizden silinen 200 yıl gibi aslında geçmişteki yılları da yaşamadınız, sadece yaşadığınızı sanıyorsunuz. Dolayısıyla bu evren bir bedene bürünmek için fazlasıyla gençti, her ne kadar böyle hissetmese de... Bu yüzden açılan küçük çatlak büyüdü. Bu çapta bir çatlak, evrende kapanmayan bir yara gibidir. Yardım almadan kapanmaz. Gittikçe de ömrünüzden yer. Evreni bir insan gibi düşün ki şu an senin için pek de zor olmasa gerek. Ortada geniş ve derin bir yara var ve kanamaya devam ediyor. Sen her ne kadar kan takviyesi yapsan da yara kapanmadığı sürece kan akmaya devam edecek ve bir gün takviye yapacak kanın kalmadığında ya da yara dışarıdan mikrop kaptığında o insan ölecek. Yani bu çatlak kapanmazsa evren de normalden erken sonlanacak. Çünkü başka oluşumlar ya da başka zamanlar bu çatlaktan besleniyor. "

James, Nastia'nın aldığı küçük çaplı notlara ve çizdiği ayrıntılara bakarken Nex gözünü genç kadından ayırmamış, nereye varacağını anlamak istercesine onu inceler. James de bunu fark etmiş olacak, geri çekilerek arkasına yaslanıp Nastia'ya kendisinin nerede bu olaya dahil olduğunu sorduğunda genç kadın tam da oraya geldiği cevabını vererek önündeki kağıdı ters çevirir.

" Sizin evreninizin sonlandığı yerde benim evrenim başlar. İkimizin dünyasının buluştuğu tek nokta da burası... Birimizin bittiği nokta ötekinin başladığı yer. Sizin Evren tanrınız ömrünün sonuna gelmiş evreninizi sonlandırırken, yanına Zaman tanrıçanızı da alarak bir sonraki oluşumu başlatır. Bu yüzden Rose bizim oluşumumuzun en eskilerinden... Bu hep böyledir. Bir önceki oluşumun Evren tanrı veya tanrıçası, varsa Zaman tanrı veya tanrıçasını alarak evreni sonlandırır ve bir sonraki oluşumu başlatır. Zaten bir evren de Evren tanrısı bir yerlerde var olana dek sonlanmaz. Sonlanamaz. Evren tanrısı tek ve birdir. Bu yüzden evrendeki herhangi bir zamanda, kırıkta, boyutta oluşmuş olması yeterlidir."  
" Wesley'in tek bir düzlemde var olduğunu sanmıyorum. Diğerlerinde de olmalı..."  
" Evet, vardı. Ancak Wesley büyürken ve dolaşırken bir şekilde diğerlerine de bağlanarak bir ve tek hale geldi. Tüm düzlemlerde bir benlik..."

James bu işler için fazla mı yaşlı olduğunu sorgularken Nex sessizce genç kadını izliyor, gördükleriyle duyduklarını birleştirmeye çalışır. Nastia James’e “aww”layarak onun her zaman genç kalacağını söyler ve Nex’e bir bakış atıp gülümsedikten sonra devam eder.

" Rose evreni sonlandırana kadar çatlağı fark etmediğini söylüyor. Bu yüzden belki de size karşı biraz suçlu hissettiğinden bu çatlağı bulup Nex yardımıyla bunu kapatmam için beni bu çatlaktan buraya gönderip duruyor. Ben de Rose'u kıramadığım için geliyorum. Bu çatlak kapandığında siz daha uzun bir yaşam süreceksiniz. Böylece herkes mutlu olacak."  
" Biz daha uzun bir yaşam sürersek sizin oluşumunuz gecikmeyecek mi? Neden bunu isteyesiniz?"

Nastia gülerek James'e bakar, başını iki yana sallayarak açıklamaya çalışır.

" Bizim oluşumumuz bundan etkilenmeyecek. Siz burada milyarlarca yıl daha yaşasanız, biz yine o sıfır noktasından başlayacağız. Yani bizim için başlangıç değişmiş olmayacak, geç başladığımızı da fark etmeyeceğiz, çünkü bize göre geç başlamış da olmayacağız. Ayrıca Rose'a göre çatlak kapandığında her iki tarafta iki oluşumun iletişimini unutacak. Çünkü bu iletişimi ayakta tutan tek şey bu çatlak. Kısaca Rose seninle birkaç bin yıl daha kazanmış olacak. Tek karımız da bu."

James bir şekilde anlar, anladığını da karşı tarafa gösterirken çatlağı nasıl bulup kapatacaklarını sorar, Nastia da hangi yılda olduklarını bilmediği cevabını verirken James bulundukları yılı söyler, bu Nastia için bir şeyi ifade etmemiş olacak genç kadın düzeltir.

" Yanlış bir kelime seçtim, üzgünüm. Yıllar benim için bir şey ifade etmiyor, maalesef. Hangi noktada olduğunuzu bilmediğimi söylemek daha doğru olacaktır. Rose bir yıl haritasından çok bir olay haritası çıkartıyor bana. Yakınlarda olmuş büyük bir olay söylersen eğer..."  
" Jüpiter saldırısı?"

Nastia, Nex'e bakarak başını sallar, Loret'in gelip gelmediğini sorar, aldığı cevaptan memnun kalmış olacak ki James'e dönerek konuşur.

" Rose'un bana anlattığına göre çatlak olaylara sebep olmuyor, olayları diğerleri için kolaylaştırıyor. Mesela gelecekteki Loret bu zamana geldiğinde farklı kırıklardan olmanıza rağmen sistemler bu değişikliği hissetmedi. Bunu Loret için çatlak kolaylaştırdı. Sen Loret'i çok iyi tanıdığın için ve Nex de evrenin kendisi olduğu için bir sorun olduğunu fark ettiniz. Ancak diğerleri bu kadar kolay olmayabilir. Bir sonrakini fark edemeyebilirsiniz. Bu yüzden çatlağı ne kadar erken kapatırsak bizim için o kadar iyi."

Nex, James'e dönüp Jüpiter saldırısını da olana kadar hissetmediğini hatırlatır, Nastia da bunun tek sebebinin çatlak olmadığını ama yine de kolaylaştırdığını söylerken James onların neden bahsettiklerini anlamış, geriye yaslanarak bu işler için gerçekten yaşlandığını söylediğinde, Nastia aslında birkaç aylık bir bebekle eşit olduğunu ona hatırlatmaz, sadece güler.

" Peki, bu çatlağı nasıl kapatacağız?"  
" Çok basit. Nex kendini dağıtacak."  
" Hayır!!"

James daha Nex cevap veremeden şiddetle reddeder, Nastia açıklamasına izin vermesini istediğinde bunun tartışmaya açık bir konu olmadığını söylerken gözlerini genç kadına dikerek devam eder.

" Bak, bir sonraki oluşumdan gelen ne olduğunu bile bilmediğim şey... Zaten Güç tanrım kendini evrene yeni dağıttı! Bir de Nex'in kendini dağıtmasına izin vermeyeceğim! Nereden bileceğim senin Nex'ten kurtulup evrenin sonunu getirmek istemeyeceğini!!"  
" Nex, lütfen..."  
" Yok, Nex, lütfen... Bana bak, mavi gözlü evren. Kendini benden habersiz dağıtmaya kalkarsan seni toplar, sonumun geleceğini umursamadan seni öldürürüm. Anlıyor musun beni?"

Nex başını sallayarak anladığını belirtir, James yeni gelene dönerek bir sonraki oluşumdan olmasının ya da kızının arkadaşı olmasının bu evrende hiçbir anlam ifade etmediğini, başkanın kendisi olduğunu ve kararları kendisinin verdiğini söyler. Bunun üzerine Nastia pes ederek kalemi bırakır, arkasına yaslanırken elini sallayarak kağıdı yok eder. Gözlerini James'e dikip rahat bir ifadeyle başını sallar.

" Peki, karar senin. Dediğim gibi bu evren üç gün sonra sona ermiş, üç milyon yıl sonra sona ermiş benim için bir şey ifade etmiyor. Ben bir sonraki oluşumun başındaki insanım. Senin evrenin beni zerre kadar ilgilendirmiyor. Sadece lütfen Rose büyümeden evreni sonlandırmamaya çalış, olur mu?"

Nastia kollarını birleştirerek James'e baktığında James bu kadından hiç hoşlanmamış kaşlarını çatarak arkasına yaslanıp Nex'e bakar. Nex ise arada kalmış, merakı genç kadını dinlemeyi istemesine sebep olurken böyle bir şeyi şu anda söylediği anda James'le kavga edeceklerini bilecek kadar James'i tanıyor, ışığının sakinleşmesini bekler.

******

Kimsenin konuşmadığı dakikalar sonrası James kalkıp bir şey söylemeden odadan çıkar, Nex ve Nastia yalnız kalır, ikisi de bunun James’in konuşun u olduğunu bilirken Nex kaşını kaldırarak genç kadından anlatmasını ister.

“ Kim olduğumu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

Nex, başını sallayarak bunun inanılmaz olduğunu söylerken Nastia gülerek bir de ona sormasını mırıldanır, gözleri evren mavisi adam James yokken söylemek istediklerini söylemesini, bunları sonra konuşabileceklerini söylediğinde, Nastia da ona hak vermiş olacak hızla konuya girer.

“ Dediğim gibi, bunu daha önce defalarca yaptım. Önceleri herhangi bir zamana gidip çatlağı kapatmanın yeterli olacağını düşünüyorduk. Bu yüzden çatlağı bulduğumuz ilk noktada evrene girip çatlağı kapatmaya çalıştım. Sen kendini dağıttın, ben de çatlak kapanana kadar James’e eşlik edip çatlağın kapatılmasına yardım ettim ve kendi oluşumuma döndüm. Ancak sonradan fark ettik ki o çatlak senin açtığın çatlak değildi. Bu yüzden Rose tekrar araştırmaya başladı. Ne zaman senin enerjini taşıyan bir çatlak bulsak gelip kapatıp gidiyordum ancak hepsinin senin açtığın çatlak yardımıyla açılmış çatlaklar olduğu ortaya çıkıyordu. Doğrusunu bulup kapattığımızda da oldukça zaman kaybetmiştik. Çünkü her seferinde beni tanımayan bir James’le uğraşmamak için her zaman bir öncekinden sonraki bir zamana gidiyordum. Ancak doğru çatlağı kapattığımızda engellemek istediğimiz zararların çoktan verildiğini fark ettik. Bu yüzden Rose daha geride aynı çatlağı bulmaya çalıştı. Ancak ne kadar geriye gidersek gidelim yeterli olmuyordu. Artık çatlağı tanıyorduk ama verilen zararlar için hep geç kalıyorduk. Bu yüzden Rose başlangıç noktasını bulmak istedi ama fark ettik ki o noktada zamanlar o kadar iç içe geçmişti ki sen o zamanı dokunulmaz olması için kilitlemiştin. Rose zamanda yetkili olmasına rağmen beni o zamana gönderemiyordu. Bu yüzden Rose kilidin kalktığı noktayı aramaya başladı. Çünkü kilitli olan noktaya Rose giremiyorsa kimse giremezdi. Gönderebildiği en yakın noktaya beni gönderdi.”

Nex sessizce genç kadına bakmaya devam ederken Nastia konuşmaktan yorulmuş, doğal bir şeymiş gibi o uzandığı anda masada oluşan bardaktaki suyu içer, Nex ise evreni istediği gibi yöneten kadına neden sürekli Rose’dan bahsettiğini sorar.

“ Tüm bunları sadece Rose istediği için yapıyormuşsun gibi anlatıyorsun. Bunu isteyen sadece Rose’sa kendisi de gelebilirdi.”

Nastia’nın gözlerinden bir hüzün geçerken genç kadın hızla kendini toparlar ve Nex’e gülümseyerek kendisinin de istediğini, kendisine eğlence çıktığını söyler. Nex, James’le tartışmanın nesinin eğlenceli olduğunu sorduğunda ise genç kadın omuz silkerek aslında bu işin tek kötü noktasının o olduğunu söyler. 

“ İlk tanıştığımızda da aynısını yapmıştı. Hiçbir zaman lafımı bitirmemi beklemiyor. Benim tek istediğim bu çatlağı kapatana kadar kendini evrene dağıtman. Çatlak kapandığında sen tekrar vücut bulacaksın ve ben de o anda oluşan çatlaktan geri döneceğim. Bu kez daha küçük bir çatlak açılacağından neredeyse eminiz. Çünkü sen doğru noktayı bulmak için kırıkları dolaşmayacaksın, üstelik senin kendini dağıtman diğer küçük çatlakları da kapatacağı için tek çatlak o kalacak. Böylece ben onu kapattığımda evren yeniden dengelenecek. Ve senin vücut bulman küçük bir çatlağa neden olacak. Ben kendi evrenime döndüğümde sen belki de sadece uyuyarak bile o küçük çatlağı kapatacaksın ve iki oluşum da o çatlağı sonsuza kadar unutacak.”  
“ O halde gelecekte çatlağı kapattığınızda bir çatlak olduğunu hatırlayarak geçmişe gelmeyi nasıl başardınız?”

Nastia gülümseyerek Nex’in zekasını takdir ederken, mavi gözlü evren buna hiç alınmamış genç kadının cevap vermesini bekler. Nastia Rose’un bu evrende de yaşadığını hatırlatarak genç kadının hafızasındaki değişiklikleri baz aldıklarını söyler, ikisinin de bildiği gerçeği ise dillendirmezken Nex başını sallayarak mantıklı açıklamayı onaylar. Nastia söyleyecekleri bitmiş, başını masada birleştirdiği kollarının üzerine yaslar, James’in onu hiç dinlemediğiyle ilgili söylenmeye başlarken Nex gülümseyerek ayağa kalkar, belki de konuya yanlış yerden girdiğini, bunu bir düşünmesini söyler, Nastia’yı öyle bırakıp dışarı çıkar.

******

James ofisinde Rose’la birlikte koltuğuna uzanmış, göğsündeki kızı huzurla uyuyorken aşağıdaki kadını düşünüyordur. Evrenin yaralı olduğu fikri James’i çılgına çevirse de Nex’in kendini dağıtması düşüncesi onu daha fazla delirtiyor, James bunu adamın gücüne bağlar, elinin altındaki evreni kaybetmek istemezken bencilliğini sorgulamayı sonraya bırakır. Nex kendini dağıtırsa evreni kurtaracaklarının ama yalnız kalacağının farkında, dağıtmazsa belki de kısa ve mutlu bir ömürlerinin olacağını düşünüyor ama evreninin yok olmasını da istemiyorken, hasta evrenine nasıl bir çözüm sunması gerektiğini düşünerek gözlerini kapatıp sessizlikte bir cevap arar. Bir süre sonra kapısı usulca tıklatıldığında James gözlerini açmak için fazla yorgun uyuyormuş gibi yapmaya karar verir. 

Nex içeri girip James’i gözleri kapalı bulduğunda tereddüt etmeden ilerleyip koltuğun yanına oturur, sessizce ışığını izler. James onun için hep farklı parlamış, şimdi de her zamanki gibi ışık saçıyor, Nex onu nasıl ikna edeceğini düşünür. Aslında bir kere dinlese olayın mantığını anlayabileceğini biliyor, ancak işin zor kısmı da ona bunu dinletebilmek, Nex konuya nasıl girmesi gerektiğine karar vermeye çalışır. James’e kendini dinletebilse bile Senor’un genç kadına güvenip planı uygulayacağı da kesin değil, söylemek istemediği şeyleri söylemek zorunda kalmaktan endişelenir.

James içeri girenin kim olduğunu çoktan anlamış, uyumadığının bilindiğinin de farkında, Nex’in muhtemelen Nastia’yı dinlediğini ve yine yüksek ihtimal de genç kadına hak verdiğini tahmin edebiliyor, evreninin neden ikna girişimlerine başlamadığını merak eder. Öte yandan kendini dağıtacak olan o olduğu için Nex’in kimseyi ikna etmek zorunda olmadığının da farkında, tıpkı Aden’ı durduramadığı gibi onu da durduramayacağını biliyor, çevresindekilerin birer birer gittiğini düşünür.

“ Seni terk etmiyorum, James Sinclair. Kimse seni terk etmiyor. Ki çevrendeki insanların bir kısmını senin uzaklaştırdığın düşünülürse terk edilmekten korkman gerçekten ironik.”

James, Nex’in gücünün sınırlarından emin değil, düşüncelerini okuduğunu düşünerek zihninde adeta bağırarak aklından çıkıp gitmesini söylerken, akıllı evren ışığının aklından geçenlerin yine farkında aklını okumadığını, onu tanıdığını söyleyerek artık yaşlanmış Senor’unun gözlerini açmasına neden olur. İkisi bir süre sadece birbirlerine baktıktan sonra James, Nex’e Nastia’yla konuşup konuşmadığını sorar.

“ Konuşmam için odayı terk ettiğini ikimiz de biliyoruz.”  
“ Sonuç?”

Nex, kendisini dağıtmasının kalıcı olmayacağını söyleyerek genç kadının anlattıklarını James’e anlatmaya başlarken James gözlerini kapatıp onun anlattıklarını dinler. Nastia’nın anlattıkları bittiğindeyse James gözlerini açarak tavana bakar, sonra da kucağındaki kızıyla birlikte dikleşerek içerideki odaya geçerken Nex bunun olacağını tahmin etmiş, sessizce James’in sindirmesini bekler. Bir süre sonra James odadan çıkarak neden bu kadına güvendiklerini sorduğunda Nex kadının anlattıklarının mantıklı olduğunu söyler, James ise ne mantıklı insanlar gördüğünü ama kimisinin evrenini katletmeye çalıştığını hatırlatır.

“ Kimin yalan söylediğini sezebileceğimi düşünüyorum, James.”  
“ Daha önce de yanılanları gördüm.”  
“ Neden gerçeği kabullenmeyi denemiyorsun?”  
“ Çünkü bunun gerçek olduğuna dair elimizdeki tek şey bir sonraki evrenden geldiğini iddia eden bir kadın. Ve evrenim bir şekilde bu kadının söylediklerini yapmayı kabul ediyor.”

Nex, gözlerini James’e dikerek bu çatlağın kapatılması gerektiğini söylediğinde James kapatmak için başka bir yol bulabilecekleri cevabını verir, bunun üzerine Nex gelecekte bulamadıkları için bu kadının buraya geldiğini hatırlatırken James ceketini düzeltip başkanlık koltuğuna oturarak cevap verir.

“ Bulamamış değiliz, sadece farkında değilmişiz. Farkında olduğumuzda da bu kadına güvenmeyi seçmişiz ve o başaramamış, Nex. Artık farkındayız.”  
“ Çatlağın en kısa sürede kapatılması gerekiyor ve bu konu dışarı çıkıp bir departmanı görevlendirebileceğin bir konu değil, James. Kimin hain olabileceğini bile bilmediğin insanları bu büyüklükte bir çatlağı kapatmak için görevlendiremezsin.”

James iç çekerek ondan tanımadığı bir kadını nasıl evrendeki çatlağı kapatmakla görevlendirmesini istediğini sorar, Nex’ten departmanlardaki çalışanları da tanımadığı cevabı gelirken James en azından onların kendi çalışanı olduğunu söyler. Nex bunun saçma bir sebep olduğunu, geri adım atmamak için inat ettiğini söyledikten sonra James’in masasına ilerler, ellerini masaya koyarak James’e doğru eğilir. Gözleri James’in gözlerinde, mavinin iki farklı tonu çarpışırken Nex konuşur.

“ Artık bana güvenmen gerekiyor. Önündeki savaşa bu çatlakla giremezsin. Giremem! Bin yıllardır sana güvenip kazanmana izin veriyorum. Artık senin de bana güvenmen gerekiyor.”

James sessizce karşısındaki ciddi adama bakarken evren mavisi gözlerde bir şey görmüş olacak, başını sallayarak onay verir ancak geri gelmezse evreni yok edeceğini söylerken Nex gülümser, onsuz evreni yok etmezse döneceğini söyler. James gülerek bin yıllardır onsuz idare ettiğini söylerken Nex hiç onsuz kalmadığı, sadece yan yana durmadıkları cevabını verir, ardından dikleşerek kapıya gider. James, kapıdan çıkmak üzere olan adama yanında durmuyorsa nerede olduğunu sorarken Nex ona dönmeden arkasında olduğu cevabını verir.

****

James kendini toplayarak odasından çıktığında Nex ve sarışın afetin köprüde Mona’yla konuştuğunu görürken Nex’in ne zamandan beri bu kadar konuşkan olduğunu sorgulayarak merdivenlerden inmeye başlar. Nex ve Mona James’i aynı zamanda görürken onlar konuşamadan Nastia’nın omuzları dikleşir, bu James’in bir kaşının kalkmasına neden olurken onların yanına vardığında genç kadın ona dönerek hala burada olduğunu söyler, James de görebildiği cevabını verirken Mona gözlerini devirerek birbirlerine iyi davranmalarını söyler. James güzel asistanına dönüp gülümsedikten sonra bir dakika kadar kendisine eşlik etmesini isteyerek Mona’yı toplantı odasına sürükler.

“ Bir şey mi oldu, Senor?”

James masaya varmadan dönüp Mona’ya bakarken genç kadın gülümseyerek kendisini ilgilendiren bir şey olup olmadığını sorduğunda, James gülerek onu akıllı olduğu için asistanı yaptığını söyler, güzel asistanı ise ‘ Gerçekten mi? Ben Brad’i kurtardığım için sanmıştım.’ derken James gülerek bunun da bir etken olduğunu kabul eder. Ardından genç kadın ciddileşerek gözlerini Senor’unun gözlerine dikip istediği şeyin ne olduğunu sorduğunda James de ciddileşerek cevap verir.

“ Nastia bir süre burada kalacak, kendisiyle ilgilenilmesini istiyorum.”  
“ Miss Cardel, masayı tanıyor gibi, Senor. Onunla ilgilendiğimizi anlayacaktır.”  
“ Doğru. Daha önce de burada bulunmuş ve ben kendimi tanıyorsam daha önce de senden bunu istemişimdir. Çünkü sen bu konuda güvenebileceğim ve bunu fark ettirmeden yapabilecek tek insansın.” 

Mona kafası karışsa da durumun ciddiyetinin farkında, Senor’una güvenerek seve seve genç kadınla ilgilenebileceğini söylediğinde James gülümseyerek genç kadına teşekkür eder, sonra da Nex ve Nastia’yı buraya göndermesini isterken Mona elindeki tableti açarak dışarı çıktığında, o da her zamanki yerine ilerleyerek oturur.

****

“ Miss Cardel ve Senor Nex… Senor sizi toplantı odasında bekliyor.”

Nastia dönerek elinde tabletiyle kendilerine yaklaşmakta olan Mona’ya bakarken James’in bir kez daha kendisini takip etmesi için görevlendirdiği genç kıza içeride ne konuştuklarını sorar, Mona da bir kaşını kaldırarak her zamanki cevabını verir.

“ Siz içerideyken evrendeki yaşamın devam etmesini sağlamam için gerekenleri?”

Nastia, Mona’ya teşekkür edip Nex’e dönerek toplantı odasını işaret ettiğinde Nex gülümseyerek genç kadına bakar, yürümeye başlayan sarışın ise omzunu silkerek Mona odadan çıkmadan önce ona kelimesi kelimesine söylediği cümleyi duymamış gibi davranır. Nex, yanına gelen Mona’ya dönerek Senor’un esasında ne dediğini sorduğunda Mona ona da aynı cümleyi tekrarlar, Nex buna gözlerini devirdiğinde ise en azından denediği cevabını verirken, Nex dönerek toplantı odasına varmak üzere olan kadının peşinden gider.

*****

James içeri girenlerle başını kaldırıp genç kadını oturana kadar takip ederken Nastia oturduğunda dönüp James’e gülümser, James bu gülümsemeden nefret etmiş, neden kadını sevemediğini merak eder. Nastia ise, James’in kendisini sevip sevmemesi umurunda değil, Senor’un gözlerine bakarak son kararın ne olduğunu sorar, James’ten evrenine söz geçiremediği cevabı gelirken, bahsi geçen evren hiç alınmamış, kendini dağıtacağını söyler. 

Nastia durumu bir kez de onun ağzından dinlemek isteyen James’e Nex’e anlattıklarını yineledikten sonra James başını sallayarak şimdi de planı duymak istediğini söyler, genç kadın bu kez de Nex kendisini evrene dağıttıktan sonra olacakları anlatmaya başlar.

“ Nex’in kendisini evrene dağıtmasıyla yeniden vücut bulması arasında geçen sürede burada kalıp değerleri kontrol edeceğim. Yanlış giden bir şey olmasını engelleyeceğim ve Nex çatlağı kapatıp döndüğünde oluşan çatlaktan dönüp gideceğim. Nex ise ilk uykusunda o çatlağı kapatacak ve böylelikle hepimiz mutlu mesut hayatlarımıza geri döneceğiz.”  
“ Ve bundan sizin evreniniz etkilenmeyecek? Rose’un geleceği değişirken bu nasıl mümkün olacak?”

Nastia içini çekerek bir kez daha Rose’un zihninde iki farklı zamanı da taşıyacağını ve kararlarını normalde aldığı gibi alarak bir sonraki evreni etkilemeyeceğini söylerken James bunun ağır bir yük olduğunu söyler, Nastia da Aden’ın kızını zaman yaparak ona bu yükü yüklediği cevabını verir. James buna itiraz etmeden sessiz kalırken Nex en uygun anın ne zaman olduğunu sorar, Nastia da kendisine kalsa hemen şu an olduğunu cevabını verirken ikisi de Senor’a bakar. Senor ne halleri varsa görmelerini söyleyerek kararı Nex’e bırakır. Nastia dışarıda olacağını söyleyerek ayaklanır, Mona’yı bulup ondan bazı şeyleri göstermesini isteyeceğini ekleyerek kapıdan çıkarken James bir kere bile dönüp genç kadına bakmamış, gözleri evreninde sessizce bekler.

****

Dakikalar boyunca ikisi de konuşmazken en sonunda James pes eder, ondan geri gelmesini isterken Nex gülümseyerek Senor’u kendine bağladığını söyler. James, Senor’u değil James’i dediğinde Nex daha da gülümseyerek karşılık verir.

“ Her zaman arkandayım ama yanında olmak için bir şansım varsa değerlendireceğimden emin olabilirsin.”  
“ O halde ben teklifimi geri çekmeden önce dönsen iyi olur.”

Nex başını sallayarak çatlak kapanır kapanmaz dediğinde James de başını sallar, o halde o dönene kadar ölmemeye çalışacağını söyler, evreni ise gülümseyerek cevap verir.

“ Ölmene izin vermeyeceğimi biliyorsun.”

James’in bakışları Nex’in mavi gözlerini bulurken ikisi bir süre birbirlerine bakarlar, ardından James sonlanmasına izin vermeyeceğini söylerken Nex yeterince adil olduğu cevabını verir, onun odasından gitmesinin kaybolduğunun anlaşılmasını geciktireceğini söyleyerek ayağa kalkarken James mesajı almış, evrendeki bütün çatlakları kapatmadan dönerse onu affetmeyeceğini söyleyerek oturmaya devam eder. Bunun üzerine kapıdan çıkmak üzere olan Nex dönerek genç adama bakıp evrende tek bir çatlak dahi açarsa onu affetmeyeceğini söylediğinde ikisi de bunun imkansızlığı karşısında güler, Nex odadan çıkıp giderken James yine yalnız kalmış, arkasına yaslanır. 

******

Bir süre sonra James bir şekilde Nex’in gittiğini hissederek kapattığı gözlerini açar, ayağa kalkarak kapıdan çıkarken köprüde hayat devam ediyor, Mona bile olanların farkında değil, Nex gelişinin aksine dikkat çekmeden kaybolmuş, James iç çekerek ne yapacağını düşünür. Buradan sonrası Nastia’nın ellerinde, gözleri genç kadını bulurken onu kendisini izliyorken bulur, bir şekilde onun da Nex’in gittiğini hissettiğini anlarken bir kez daha ilgiyle kaşını kaldırır, Nastia omuzlarını silkerek karşılık verir, ardından Mona’ya döner. 

James, görevlisini yanına çağırarak genç kadını evren işleyişiyle görevlendirdiğini, evrenin kendi yapısında oluşan en ufak değişikliği önce kendisine sonra ona haber vermesini isterken genç kadına bir de tablet verilmesini ve bu tabletin kendi tabletine bağlanmasını da istediğini ekler, görevlisi Senor’unu tanıyan bir adam onaylayarak emirleri uygulamaya gider. James dönerek genç kadının nerede olduğuna bakarken onun da kendisine doğru gelmekte olduğunu görür, evreni geri dönene kadar bu kadına katlanmak zorunda, iç çeker.

“ Ben de seni çok seviyorum, evet. Gitmiş?”

James yanına gelen kadını başıyla onaylayarak birazdan bir görevlinin ona bir tablet getireceğini söyler, genç kadınsa “ve bu tableti de senin tabletine bağladın” diye eklerken James onunla daha önce gelecekte çalışmış olmaktan nefret ediyor, bununla bir sorunu olup olmadığını sorar. Nastia ise omzunu silkerek görülmesini istemediği bir şey yapmayacağı cevabını verir.

“ Ayrıca gün içerisinde bana rapor da vermeni istiyorum. En ufak bir şeyden haberim olacak.”  
“ Sanki görevliden bunu istememişsin gibi…”  
“ İstedim. Senden de istiyorum. İtirazın mı var?”  
“ Neden beni de aynı şey için yorduğunu anlamıyorum.”  
“ Buraya tatil için geldiğini söylediğin kısmı kaçırmışım sanırım.”  
Nastia onun başa çıkılmaz biri olduğunu söyleyerek pes ederken James hala Senor olmasını başa çıkılamamasına borçlu olduğunu söyler, genç kadın ise arkasındaki güçleri saymayı aklından bile geçirmezken ikisi aynı amaç için sözsüz bir barış imzalar.

******

Günler birbirini kovalar ve evren yaralarını sararken James, Nastia ve Mona hariç herkes Nex’in yokluğuna alışmış, Mona meraktan çatlasa da sorularıyla James’i boğmamaya çalışıyor, Rose’u görmek bahanesiyle odaya girerek onu da kontrol ediyor, köprüyle James arasında tablet dışında da bir iletişim sağlıyordur. Nastia evrenin sağlığıyla ilgileniyorken James tekrar odasına kapanma evresinde, ancak bu kez Aden’ı filan unutmuş, tabletten evreni dengede tutacak emirleri yağdırarak Nex’e yardımcı olmaya çalışıyor, ancak bir haftayı geçmiş olmalarına rağmen çatlaklar bir türlü kapanmıyorken James çıldırıyordur. Nastia onu bunun normal olduğuna ikna etmeye çalışsa da ikinci haftanın sonunda James artık dayanamaz, patlar.

“ Bu nasıl normal olabiliyor?! İki haftadır evrenin tutabileceğimiz en dengeli halde tutmaya çalışmamıza rağmen bu kadar çatlak açılıyorken bu adam nasıl dönecek?”  
“ James, çatlakların yarısı çoktan kapandı. Neden sadece açılanları görüyorsun?”  
“ Çünkü beni açılanlar ilgilendiriyor! Sen Nex’e yardım için burada değil misin? Neden açılan çatlaklara bir çözüm bulmayı denemiyorsun?”  
“ Yeter artık, James! Nex’i kurtarmak isteyen tek insan sen değilsin, bunun için evrenleri aştım! Ancak açılan çatlaklara bir çözüm bulamam! Çünkü yok! Çatlak açılmasını engelleyebileceğim kadar engelliyorum zaten ancak durduramam. Daha önce evrene girenlerin açtığı çatlaklar, düşmanlarının yaptıkları sonucu açılan çatlaklar, gelmek üzere olanların sebep olduğu çatlaklar! Benden imkansızı bekleme!”

James iç çekerek koltuğuna geri çökerken ilk geldiğinde bu kadar çatlaktan bahsetmediğini söyler, genç kadınsa bu çatlakların çocuğunun asıl çatlakla alakası olmadığı, Nex o çatlağa ulaştığında bu çatlakları kapatmanın daha kolay olacağı cevabını verir, James’ten sabretmesini ister. 

“ Günlerdir uyumuyorsun, biraz uyu dinlen. Nex’in bir şekilde sana bağlı olduğunu biliyorsun, güçsüz düşersen bunun Nex’e faydası olacağını mı sanıyorsun?”

James’in bakışları tabletten genç kadına çıkarken koltuktaki sarışın dikleşerek bunu bilmediğini mi sorduğunda James Nex’in vücut bulmuş halinin kendisinden her nasılsa güç aldığını bildiğini ama evren halini bilmediğini söylediğinde genç kadın kaşlarını çatarak Senor’a bakar.

******

“ Ne demek, evren hali de bir şekilde bana bağlı?”

James karşısındaki kadına soru dolu gözlerle bakarken, genç kadın iç çekerek bir kez daha çok abartılacak bir şey olmadığını, James ölürse evrenin yok olmadığını ikisinin de bildiğini söyler, karşısındakinden öldüğü hiçbir evrenin çok uzun süre yaşamadığı cevabını alırken gülerek karşılık verir.

“ Evet, Opal’in de öldüğü evrenler sonsuza kadar yaşamadı, Brian’ın da… Bunlar onları özel kılmaz, James.”

James ikisinin de neden bahsettiğini bildiğini söyleyerek genç kadına inanmadığını gösterdiğinde Nastia iç çekerek parlayan bir ışık olarak hep diğerlerinin önünde ve evrenin ortasında olmasının bir sonucu olduğunu söyleyerek abartmamasını istediğinde de her zaman duyduğu şeyler bu kez James için daha anlamlı, ayağa kalkarak uyuyacağını söyleyip odasına gider.

******

“ Senor!”

Mona kapıyı açarak içeri dalmış, masanın arkasındaki koltuğu boş gördüğünde odaya girmek için harekete geçer, ancak arkasından bir ses yapmamasını söylerken dönüp üçlüye uzanmış Nastia’ya bakar. Genç kadın dikleşerek ne olduğunu sorduğunda, Mona onun uyuyakaldığını anlamış, uzanarak onun tabletini alıp bir yerleri açarak göstergeleri gösterir, Nastia’nın gözleri büyürken bir saniye sonra genç kadın kahkaha atarak Mona’ya sarılır, Mona da ne olduğunu anlamayarak karşılık verirken genç kadın ayağa kalkıp James’e seslenerek odaya ilerler.

“ James! James, uyan!”

James, gözlerini açarak nerede olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken kapının önünden bir kez daha uyanmasını söyleyen sesle nerede ve ne zamanda olduğunu hatırlar, sarıldığı bebeği düzgünce yatırıp yataktan çıkarken kapıdaki Nastia yüzünde mutlu bir ifade ona bakar. James onu zorla uyuttuktan sonra uyandırması için iyi bir sebebi olması gerektiğini söyleyerek onunla beraber odadan çıktığında genç kadın elindeki tableti adeta James’in gözüne sokarak karşılık verir. James kırmızı bir çizginin zirve yaptıktan hemen sonra yere çakıldığı grafiğe baktıktan sonra umutla genç kadına baktığında Nastia başını sallayarak bu grafiği daha önce de gördüğünü şakır.

******

“ Ne kadar zamanımız var?”  
“ Evrenin o anki durumuna bağlı olarak değişiyor, ancak çok da uzun sürmeyeceğini söyleyebilirim.”

James başını sallayarak anladığını belirtir, elindeki grafiğe bakmaya devam ederken kendi kendine çatlağın uyuduğu aralıkta kapanmasının tesadüf olup olmadığını sorgular, genç kadının evrenin kendisiyle bağı hakkında söylediklerini hatırlarken bir bağı olsun olmasın Nex’in bunu halletmiş olmasından memnun, geldiğinde geciktiği için onu azarlamayı düşünür. Nastia ise yüzünde mutlu bir gülümseme James’i izliyor, Nex geldiğinde gitmesi gerektiğini kendine hatırlatmaya başladığında James dönerek ona bakar.

“ Teşekkür ederim.”  
“ Efendim?”  
“ Rose’u dinleyip buraya geldiğin için, Nex’i ve beni ikna edip çatlağı kapatmamızı sağladığın için teşekkür ederim. Muhtemelen Nex geldiğinde bunu söylemek için vaktimiz olmayacak.”

Genç kadın başını sallayarak onu onaylarken James şimdi ne yapacaklarını sorar, Nastia ise ayaklanarak parti hazırlığı cevabını verirken James gülerek bugünleri de mi göreceğini sorarak ayağa kalkar. Genç kadın kapıdan çıkarken dönerek “Hiç de yapmadığınız şey zaten.” dediğinde James ceketini oturtuyor cevap verir.

“ Genelde sebebini kimsenin bilmediği partiler yapmıyoruz, evet.”  
“ Bu partiye sebebini bilenleri davet et öyleyse.”

James bu teklifi düşünürken sadece üçünün bu durumu bildiğini fark eder, genç kadının da gideceğini bilirken Nex’le iki kişilik bir partiden bahsettiklerini anlar, gülerek çok mantıklı olduğu cevabı verirken, Nastia ona göre mantıklı olduğunu söylemez, James’i kendi haline bırakır.

******

“ Küçük çatlaklar da hızla kapanıyor.”

James, genç kadının omzunun üzerinden tablete baktıktan sonra oraya buraya emir yağdırmaya devam ederek evreni dengede tutmaya çalışırken, en ufak bir çatlağa daha tahammülü yok, Nex’i bugün köprüsünde istiyor, elinden geldiğince evrenine yardımcı olmaya çalışır. Nastia’nın arka planda tahmini süreyle geri sayım yapan sesi James’i daha da geriyor, hata yapanı kovmaya yemin ederek ekranlara bakmaya devam eder.

Birkaç dakika sonra Nastia ve James aynı anda irkilerek birbirlerine baktıklarında James sorarcasına kaşını kaldırır, genç kadın başıyla onaylarken James dönerek Mona’ya seslenir, odasına çıktığını söylerken, Nastia çoktan tabletine ve ekranlara dönmüş son kontrolleri yapar.

James merdivenleri hızla tırmanmış, aceleyle ofisine girdiğinde kimseyi göremez, bir an yanlış mı hissettiklerini sorgularken odadan bir öksürme sesi geldiğinde hızla oraya yönelir, odaya girdiğinde Nex’i yerde, sırtı yatağa dayalı vaziyette bulurken mavi gözlü evreni bakışlarını ona kaldırır.

“ Geciktin.”

Bir an için ne diyeceğini bilemeyen James’in ağzından çıkan tek kelime ikisinin de gülmesine sebep olurken Nex, tam zamanında geldiğini söyler, James’se en azından ölmediği cevabını vererek Nex’in yanına çökerken yorgun evreni başını James’in omzuna yaslayıp Nastia’nın nasıl olduğunu sorar. James onu da öldürmediği cevabını verdiğinde bu durum Nex’i memnun etmiş olacak başını hafifçe sallayarak gözlerini kapatır.

******

“ Hey! Dönmüşsün.”

Nastia, evren mavisi gözlerini Rose’a çevirerek ondan nefret ettiğini söylediğinde ablası gülerek en azından sık sık babalarını gördüğünü söyler, babası kadar sarı saçlara sahip genç kadın ise evet, tabii babasının da kendisine bayıldığı cevabını verir, ablasına sarılarak kokusunu içine çeker. İkisi Nastia’nın ofisine girip koltuğa yerleştiklerinde genç kadın ablasının kucağına uzanmış, isyan eder.

“ Nasıl olup da anlamıyor, hiç anlamıyorum.”  
“ Babam bu konularda biraz kördür. Bazen ikiyle ikiyi bile toplamayı beceremez.”

Genç kadın mızırdanarak öbür tarafa döndüğünde Rose gülerek en azından öteki babasının kim olduğunu hep fark edebildiğini söyler, Nastia da onun evren olduğu için hissettiği cevabını verirken, Rose gülümseyerek kendisinin ona da sahip olmadığını söylediğinde Nastia özür dileyerek susar. Yine de ablası onun buna takılmasını istemiyor, babalarının bu kez nasıl tepki verdiğini sorduğunda genç kadın her zamanki gibi sorun çıkardığını söyler, Rose buna rağmen genç kadının favorisinin o olduğunu hatırlatırken Nastia yakışıklı ve karizmatik bir babaları olduğu cevabını verir. Rose o yakışıklı ve karizmatik babayla geçirdiği hayatı bir an önce öğrenmek istiyorsa kalkıp uyumaya gitmesi gerektiğini hatırlattığında Evren Tanrıçası kalkarak Zaman Tanrıçası ablasını da çekip yanında götürür. İki kadın uyuduğunda zaman oturacak ve evrenler arasındaki çatlak kapanacakken James bütün bu olanları unutacak, ama Nex için öyle bir şey mümkün değil, Nastia bunun babaları arasındakini bozmamasını umarak yatağa girer.


End file.
